twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia (ITF)
Natalia is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. She is a member of a large family-based group from Ohio, but is separated from them when Becca first encounters her. Character Natalia seems naive in the ways of survival, at least compared to Becca. However, she does appear strong-willed and is not afraid to share her opinion, telling Becca that she can't just leave her behind. Becca relents, proving that Natalia is somewhat persuasive. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known of Natalia's life Pre-apocalypse other than that she lived in a large family with numerous siblings. Into The Fray: Season Three Don't Look Back Day 1072 Becca sees three men cornering a teenager in a clearing. Once she catches onto their intentions with their prey, Becca cannot help but step in to help, threatening to kill the bandits if they don't leave the girl alone. One of the bandits growls at Becca but she only takes a step forward, stabbing the bandit, who was wrestling the other teenager, in the throat. Enraged, the knife bandit tries to avenge his friend by attacking Becca with his knife. The two of them engage in some dodging and parrying until the bandit succeeds in slitting Becca's arm, but the teenager still gets the upper hand and stabs him in the stomach. As he bleeds out she stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Becca looks to the jacket bandit and he runs away, opting to save his own skin rather than avenge his friends. Though she shows some emotion for the girl she has saved, Becca is quick to leave her behind, determined not to be slowed down on her quest to the Eastland Mall. The girl says Becca cannot leave her as she does not know where her family or camp is. Eventually she relents, realising she can't get rid of the girl, and allows her to bandage the knife wound on her right arm. She asks her new friend's name, which is revealed to be 'Natalia', then decides that it's too long and therefore stupid, and chooses to nickname the girl 'Talia'. Becca and Natalia eventually come across the latter's camp, but no one is there. They discuss what to do next and Becca eventually allows Natalia to come with her to the mall, leaving behind a message that will guide the family to their destination so they can reunite with Natalia. Both teenagers are reluctant but it is the safest way. As it turns to evening a storm begins and the two teenagers try to shield themselves from the rain as they reach a lakeside resort. Natalia spots a child looking out of a window, and believing he is her younger brother she runs to the house he is residing in and tries to get inside, dragging Becca along with her. A stranger opens the door and after some convincing she lets the teenagers inside so they can spend the night there, under the condition that she can lock them in a room overnight so they can't attack her or her son. She introduces herself as Deborah. The two teenagers follow her upstairs and she shows her a room where they can sleep, locking the door behind them. The two teenagers discuss matters in the bedroom until someone unlocks the door. Assuming it was a trap Becca prepares to attack but Deborah's son Max is revealed on the other side. He was curious about then newcomers and stole the key from his mother while she slept. He is welcomed by Natalia but makes the mistake of insulting Annie when she comes up in conversation, causing Becca to retaliate. Natalia advises that Max leaves and Becca claims the only bed in the room for herself, leaving Natalia to sleep sitting against the wall. Becca listens as Natalia hums to herself then succumbs to sobbing, Max presumably reminding her of her younger brother and how he may be dead. Day 1073 Natalia and Max are eating downstairs. Becca shows up apologises to Natalia about how she acted the night before and Deborah comes into the room. She tells them of a settlement known as the Ohio Border Checkpoint which keeps track of all those who pass through. She provides them with directions and the two teenagers leave with high hopes. After a lengthy conversation about times that passed long ago, the two teenagers spy the checkpoint in a clearing. Jackson reveals himself to Becca and Natalia who are approaching the Ohio Border Checkpoint. He explains some of the workings to the teenagers and then introduces them to his sister, Cass. From there Cass takes the lead, noting the girls' names and the direction they are headed in a register of sorts. Jackson guides them through to the main hall but a stranger bumps into Natalia and knocks her over. As they help her up Becca tells them to watch where they're going but reels back in shock and fear when she recognises who it is. Never Let Go Day 1073 She tells the person she thought they had died, but the man laughs it off and embraces the teenager, telling her that Benjamin Sullivan doesn't die so easily. The man takes Becca and Natalia through into a larger hall where Emily, another old friend, is present. The four of them sit down and talk about how they survive; Emily explains they managed to hide in a car while the herd was distracted by gunfire and the woman who shot Sully. Emily tended to Sully's wounds as best she could and stopped the blood flow for the most part, but he was incredibly weak by the time the herd passed over. They found a house and tended to his wounds further but he was on the brink of death, barely surviving through it. After he had healed - albeit with a permanent limp - they found their way to the Ohio Border Checkpoint. Sully guides Becca over to his bed, leaving Natalia with Em, and shows her a guitar that he found during a supply run. He recalls how he told Becca he would teach her to play it left-handed and makes good on his promise, all the while explaining that his relationship with Emily is more of a burden than a blessing because one of them will eventually die, leaving the other ultimately alone in the world. Day 1074 Becca is woken up by Natalia. They go outside and check on the progress of a car that Jackson, Sully and Emily are fixing. Natalia gives Cass a list of her family and group members, then Emily tells them to get their things so they can leave. Emily decides to drive as Sully's leg is still injured. The car takes a few tries to start but the group drives off, headed for Evansville, leaving the Checkpoint, Jackson and Cass behind. Becca wakes up to Sully and Emily arguing, finding out the car has run out of gas 20 miles from the mall. Sully wants to make it there that day but Emily says it's too dark and they should camp in a nearby house. While Emily and Becca scout the house, Sully is left with Natalia, who slept through the whole exchange. Day 1075 Becca arrives at the Eastland Mall at midday along with Sully, Emily and Natalia. They presumably run into Lyle who tells them to hold up, and Vince and Maya arrive to deal with the newcomers. Vince almost breaks down and heads back inside, returning with Annie. Shocked and elated, Annie grips onto Becca as Vince joins them, then spies Sully, Emily and a teenager they don't recognise. Maya radios Lyle and says it's safe and that the new arrivals are people of Vince's. All of the group walk into the mall and introduce themselves. Vince breaks the news about Wyatt, Lucia and Donald to Becca, who reacts less emotionally than anyone expects. Vince shows Sully, Emily and Natalia around the place. Unto The Breach Day 1087 After a major delay, Maya finally catches up to Becca. The two of them briefly talk about jobs until Becca says she needs to talk to Natalia and asks if she can pass Annie over to the woman. Maya agrees and takes Annie with her to check the mall's inventory. Becca finds Natalia asleep and wakes her up, informing her that if she has any issues with what the bandits almost did to her, she can talk to Lucia about it. Natalia thanks her, then admits that she doesn't think her family will ever arrive. She says that she's not sure how long she can carry on without them and that not everyone can be as strong as Becca. Day 1095 Annie and Becca watch Lyle and Anders prepare to go on what seems like a supply run. Natalia approaches the two children and suggests that they should ask what the two adults are doing, and it is revealed they are searching for Bonnie. The two men say it would help if they checked on Sully and let everyone know they were leaving for a while. Lyle says Gary and Donald will take his place on the roof for the time being. As the three children turn to head to the sick bay and find Sully, Annie admires Natalia's sword. The fourteen-year-old tells her she found it with two of her brothers and - once Becca asks - it is revealed that she has no less than four brothers, plus one sister. At the sick bay Sully is shown to be conscious, but has a nasty bruise on the back of his head. Emily is with him, and Lucia is observing. Annie shows disdain once she finds out Sully got drunk and Emily insists it won't happen again. Lucia says they need to check on Sully's leg and it would be appreciated if someone told Vince what was going on. Sully makes a joke about romance and Lucia is saddened by it, remembering Daniel. Becca reassures her and the three children leave the nurse to tend to Sully's leg. Annie looks over her shoulder and makes a vow to keep an eye on the man. Killed Victims * Potentially numerous counts of walkers * Carson Appearances Trivia * Natalia is heavily based on Talia Forrester from Telltale's Game of Thrones series. ** This is shown in her appearance, nickname, the fact that she can use a sword and that she has numerous brothers. ** It is worth nothing that she is not from the same group as Gary, who is based on Gared Tuttle. * Natalia was originally named 'Nathalia' but her name was changed as it was received poorly. Similarly the nickname was disused. References